Don't Dream It's Over
by Twilightish
Summary: Edward is an illegal immigrant who's just arrived to America. Bella is an American girl who meets him by chance. Destiny brings them together and they fall in love. What will they do when circumstances beyond their control threaten to tear them apart?


**This one shot was my entry for the "I love the 80's Music" NaughtyHeels Anonymous One-Shot Contest. My inspiration for this story was the 1986 song "Don't Dream It's Over" by Crowded House. Hope you enjoy this story. It was my first one-shot and I really enjoyed writing it. Thank you once again to all my readers and my Beta, OhHereKittyKitty who keeps me sane and catches all my crazy fragments (I love you girl!)**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the one and only Stephenie Meyer. I do not own or profit from anything. I simply live vicariously through her books and characters.**

**Summary: Edward is an illegal immigrant who's just arrived to America. Bella is an all-American girl who meets him by chance. Destiny brings them together and they fall in love. What will Bella and Edward do when circumstances beyond their control threaten to tear them apart?**

* * *

There is freedom within, there is freedom without

Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup

There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost

But you'll never see the end of the road

While you're travelling with me

Hey now, hey now

Don't dream its over

Hey now, hey now

When the world comes in

They come, they come

To build a wall between us

We know they won't win

Now I'm towing my car, there's a hole in the roof

My possessions are causing me suspicion but there's no proof

In the paper today tales of war and of waste

But you turn right over to the t.v. page

Hey now, hey now

Don't dream its over

Hey now, hey now

When the world comes in

They come, they come

To build a wall between us

We know they won't win

Now I'm walking again to the beat of a drum

And I'm counting the steps to the door of your heart

Only shadows ahead barely clearing the roof

Get to know the feeling of liberation and relief

Hey now, hey now

Don't dream it's over

Hey now, hey now

When the world comes in

They come, they come

To build a wall between us

Don't ever let them win

* * *

~Edward~

The plane descended slowly onto the runway. I was seated in the rear of the plane, so the roaring sound of the engine was deafening and the pressure clogged up my ears. I was thankful my mother, Elizabeth, had the insight to make me some of her famous chamomile calming tea before leaving to the airport. There was no way I could have made the entire trip otherwise, without hyperventilating or chewing on some of the magazines they had for passengers to read. I was strange that way.

The plane came to a complete stop and the passengers suddenly begun clapping. I was not sure why, since this was not my country, and I wasn't used to the customs here, so I clapped as well. The pilot's voice came over the speakers, announcing that we had arrived at our destination. The rest of the passengers proceeded to rise from their seats and open the overhead compartments to remove their carry-on luggage. I did so as well. This carry-on bag was all that I actually owned.

I left my country in search of the American dream. I came looking for the place where I could pursue the aspirations my head was filled with. A place where, with enough hard work, I could start to get out of the rut I was in. It was my fourth year at the university, and the constant rioting and political protesting of the student body was putting a big strain on my education. I was also no longer able to afford attending school. My mother, who was a schoolteacher, was struggling with the mere task of keeping the household afloat, and I knew that I couldn't just sit by and watch as everything she worked for crumbled to pieces.

I got off the plane and headed to customs to get my papers checked and stamped. I was nervous as well, a reaction that was completely understandable in my case. You see, I'm not just any immigrant in this country; I'm an illegal immigrant. A shady individual in my neighborhood who had a reputation for forging documents put my papers together. We paid him a handsome fee for his services, using the little cash we had saved up, hoping that it will pay in the long run. The word was that once you were able to cross to this side and were able to secure employment, your situation could change drastically, for the better.

The immigration official didn't seem to notice anything strange about my forged papers, and stamped them without hesitation. This brought about a discrete sigh of relief from me. I headed straight for the exit, rushing out, knowing that I had just dodged a bullet. I watched the automatic sliding doors open up as I approached them, the cold air coming from the outside sending a shiver up my legs and through the rest of my body. I realized then that my khaki shorts and short-sleeved polo were far from being the correct attire to wear on your trip to a northerly city. I crossed the threshold and got a whiff of the arctic air that shifted around the passenger pickup area. I caught sight of a taxi that was parked across the ramp and moved quickly to hop in it before someone else did. In my haste, I failed to notice the oncoming traffic of cars advancing towards me. I don't remember much of what happened next, except the sharp pain I felt on the back of my head once I hit the ground.

"Are you okay? Oh my God, please let him be alive. Oh God!_ Sir, are you okay?_" The female voice resonated in my skull. Slowly, other voices came into focus and I shortly realized that there was a cluster of murmurs around me.

I decided I should try to open my eyes and see what all the fuss was about, but I was having a hard time doing so. I was feeling very sleepy. My brain slowly started to register pain, and I instinctively lifted my hand up and moved it to touch the back of my head, where the sharp twinge was coming from.

"Look he's regaining consciousness," a man's voice said. "He just moved his arm."

The muttering around me became incessantly louder and clearer. I made a significant effort to open my eyes and attempted to send a strong message to my brain that my shut eyelids needed to give way. My eyes obeyed and opened slowly. As they opened, I saw what I thought was a vision. It was the most beautiful angel kneeling down next to me. At that moment, I was sure I had died in an accident and gone to heaven.

***********

I woke up on a hospital bed, my clothes replaced by a hospital gown. I looked around and saw that I was not in a private room. All that kept me secluded was a flimsy burgundy curtain that hung from a rail on the ceiling and wrapped around the space enclosing my bed. I could hear the sounds of people walking and talking nearby, fused with the beeping of the machines surrounding me. I knew then that I was in a hospital emergency room and slowly started to remember what had happened.

A nurse walked in and greeted me. She took my temperature and blood pressure and nodded slightly while she counted the beats of my pulsing veins against the seconds marked by the watch on her wrist. A very blond doctor then walked in and took over, holding a clipboard, and taking a seat next to me.

"Edward." He paused. "Hi, I'm Doctor Cullen. I see you were involved in an accident. How are we feeling?"

"I'm fine, I think. I don't remember all that much about the accident. I just know that I must have hit the back of my head hard because I have a lot of pain there," I said to the smiling doctor.

He nodded slightly and said, "Yes, yes, you did take quite a spill. The young lady that struck you with her car has been in the hospital all night waiting for you to regain consciousness. She told me all about the accident."

"Young lady?" I asked, still a bit confused.

"Why yes. She is feeling pretty beat up about it and has been periodically checking on you." He laughed. "She has been quite the nurse too, using the call button anytime you so much as flinched."

I saw then, the angel that appeared to me while I was lying on the pavement of the passenger pickup area at the airport. Her beauty was simply otherworldly. She snuck her head in through an open space between the curtains and smiled when she caught a glimpse of the doctor sitting beside me.

"Mr. Cullen! Oh thank goodness he's awake!" she exclaimed. She looked exhausted. Her eyes showing distinct signs that she had not gotten any sleep the night before, yet she looked so perfectly beautiful.

"Oh hello, Bella. Come on in, but remember, here in the hospital I'm Dr. Cullen, not Mr. Cullen, alright?" He winked at her and the smile she gave him in return could light up a room. I started to notice that they seemed to know each other from before and not just from her having stayed the night to check up on me.

"Alright, _Dr. Cullen_." She laughed. She turned her head in my direction and her cheerful expression was immediately replaced by remorse. "Oh, sir, I'm so sorry about the car, and hitting you, and...oh my God. I just feel so bad," she rambled on.

"That's alright miss. I'm doing much better, and my name is Edward by the way. No need to call me sir." I watched as her expression softened and her slight frown turned upwards into a beautiful smile.

"Oh, well in that case, my name is Bella," she paused, "and no need to call me miss."

***********

Dr. Cullen cleared me for discharge, and before I knew it, I was given a slew of papers to sign that I did not understand. Bella had stayed in the hospital waiting room the entire time, only going home for showers and meals I presume. She appeared again as I signed the mountain of paperwork, snatching the pen away from my hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Apparently I had done something to make her upset.

"Er...I'm...signing papers," was my answer, although it sounded more like a question than a statement.

Bella huffed and stormed out of the room. She came back a few minutes later with a lady not dressed in the standard nurse uniform, which made me think that she was some kind of administrator. The lady pulled out a whole new set of papers, a thinner pile I might add, and handed them to me. I looked questioningly at Bella, begging for an explanation.

"Those are the only papers you will need to sign. They're you discharge instructions. The others you were signing would have made you responsible for paying the hospital bills. That's what my insurance is supposed to do, not yours, since I was the one who almost ran you over," she offered matter-of-factly, not realizing that I had no clue how things worked in this country as far as insurance and car accidents.

I read over the discharge instructions and gladly signed them. I handed the papers to the administrator lady, who shuffled through them. Looking satisfied, she then left the room.

Bella huffed again. "If it weren't for the fact that Mr. Cullen is a super nice guy, I would have every reason to loathe hospitals and all the people that work in them," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well I thank you so much for everything you have done. You know, staying over to make sure I was okay, and all. You didn't have to do that," I offered. She really did not have to do that.

"Oh it's the least I could do after what I did. Really, at first I thought I had killed you." She brought both her hands up and covered her face, shaking her head repeatedly. "I just feel so bad. I hope you can forgive me."

She uncovered her face and extended her arm to pat my shoulder with her hand. She paused and looked at me. We both stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, getting lost in each other's gaze. She was the one who finally broke the spell, shaking her head again incessantly, as if trying to snap out of it. She took her hand away.

"I should take you home now. You ready?" she said, obvious enthusiasm building in her voice.

The word _home_ struck a cord. I had no home. I had absolutely no place to stay. I came to this country with only fifty dollars in my pocket to pay for a cab and a meal. For shelter, I had only considered finding a homeless shelter or sleeping in a park, the latter sounding more and more like a very stupid idea, considering how chilly it was outside.

"Um, yeah. You don't have to do that. I will call someone to come pick me up. You don't have to worry about it. Really," I said, hoping that she would accept this answer and move on.

"Nonsense! I will not have any of that." She raised her hand up to stop me as I tried to protest. "I will not hear any excuses. I owe you a big one and this is the least I can do. Please let me do this for you. It will help me feel better and sleep at night." She looked at me pleadingly.

I was powerless at that moment. _How could I say no to her?_ She had done so much to help me and all she asked in return was for me to allow her to help me even more. I nodded in agreement, picked up my carry-on bag, and smiled at her. Her responding smile assured me that I was doing the right thing.

It was not until we got into her car that I started to panic. She asked me where she should drive me to and I had no idea what to tell her. I had no address to give to her and I was not about to admit to her that I was an immigrant that had just entered the country illegally. She stared at me as I battled internally what I would say to her. I debated for a few more seconds before I was able to answer.

"Um, well, can you just drive out to the main road and I'll tell you to go? I know how to get there, but just don't remember the address very well right now. You know," I pointed to my temple, "bump on the head and all."

She frowned, but agreed and proceeded to exit the parking lot onto the main road. I instructed her along the way to, "_turn left_," or "_turn right_," not having any idea where we were going. My plan was to have her stop in an area that looked habitable and tell her I lived nearby and would walk the rest of the way. Bella seemed to comply with my unusual request purely out of guilt.

Bella willingly made a left turn into what looked like a nice neighborhood. I already felt bad about having her drive me around the entire city looking for a fake address, so I decided to go for it and asked her to pull over.

"Here?" she asked, "This is where you live?"

"I live just a block from here, but that's okay. I'll just walk the rest of the way." I smiled at her gratefully. "Thank you very much, Bella, for everything you've done. You have been absolutely amazing and I have no words to express my gratitude."

"Bull shit!" she blurted out and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Excuse me?" I asked, obviously confused.

"You don't live here. This is _my_ neighborhood. I know _all_ my neighbors and you _sir_ are not one of them." She chuckled. "Isn't that right, Edward? _If _that's even your real name."

***********

We were still in Bella's car when she called me out. I told Bella the truth, though not all of it. I told her I had just arrived to this country when she saw me at the airport. I told her that I had no money or a place to stay. I told her I had no job and no idea what to do next. I did not tell her though, that I had entered the country illegally. Bella deliberated for a moment, with the sternest expression on her face. I was pretty sure, she was going to pepper spray me, but she did the exact opposite, shocking the hell out of me.

"Hey, you know that doctor that took care of you at the hospital?" she asked and waited for my answer. I nodded in response, so she continued, "Well, he's actually my boss, too. I babysit his daughter, and his wife told me the other day that they were in dire need of a gardener. Can you garden?"

"As a matter of fact I can," I said, remembering how one of the odd jobs I had taken to pay for the university back in my country had been a gardening job.

"Perfect. Now all I need to do is talk Mr. Cullen into giving you the job. It's a live-in job too, so you'll be able to stay in their house." She brought her hands up above her head and clapped them, indicating that she had solved the very complicated problem.

"Bella, oh goodness, you are such a good person. How will I ever be able to repay you for all you have done?" I asked, still perplexed by the kindheartedness of this girl I hardly knew. It was hard to comprehend, but in the few hours I had known her, she had already made a huge impact on my life.

Bella giggled in response. "You're so silly, and so formal all the time. You're obviously not from around here, being so well spoken and all. Don't you ever cuss?"

I was again confused by her reply. "Well, I do, um, cuss, when necessary only."

Bella bursted out laughing and turned her entire body around, facing me completely. She held out her hand and grabbed my chin. She moved it up and down, trying to make me mouth the words like I was her puppet. "Say it with me, 'fuuuuuuck,' 'shiiiiiiiiit,' 'motherfuuuuuucker."

I glared at her. Just because she was helping me didn't mean she had the right to mock me. She picked up on it and removed her hand.

"I'm sorry," she chuckled, "It's just that I've never met anyone like you before, and it's just funny to me".

"It's funny to you when a person is well spoken? Does a person need to be vulgar for you to take them seriously?" I argued.

Her face turned red and she turned her head to look away. "I guess I see your point. Well, we better get to the Cullen's as soon as possible so that you'll have a place to sleep tonight."

I agreed and Bella turned the car around in the direction of what might become my new home for a while.

Half an hour later we arrived at Dr. Cullen's house. I was bewildered at the sight of the beautiful Victorian style mansion. I had only seen houses like this on television or in magazines, never actually in person. Bella drove up the driveway and parked on a small-canopied garage sitting on the outskirts of the property. Bella walked right in and I followed behind. She greeted who I assumed was the maid and the chauffeur and asked me to wait outside while she went to talk to Mrs. Cullen.

I waited for what seemed like an eternity before Bella and a very elegant lady, re-appeared. The lady had very kind eyes and a very tender disposition. She introduced herself as Mrs. Cullen and asked me a few questions about my gardening experience. She seemed satisfied and welcomed me to her home, laying out the terms of my employment and compensation.

Mrs. Cullen asked Bella to give me a tour of the house and show me the room where I will be sleeping. Bella agreed and almost pulled my arm out of its socket, trying to get me to run inside with her. She was such a free spirit. Not a care in the world. She ran inside and took the cutest little girl into her arms, gently kissing her head and playing with her curly locks.

"Nessie, this is Edward," she said to the little girl while pointing at me.

The little girl smiled shyly and buried her face into Bella's chest. _Lucky girl_. I walked over to her, took her little hand and shook it. Muffled giggles streamed out of her and Bella joined her in laughter. Bella put Nessie down and continued showing me around the immense house. She seemed so at ease here that it made me wonder how long she had been working for this family. They seemed to hold her in high regard.

"How long have you been working here?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"Four years," she answered. "I've been Nessie's babysitter since the day she was born. They really do treat me as one of the family. They're _very_ nice people."

"They do seem very nice," I concurred.

Bella showed me that smile of hers again. It was the same smile that captivated me when I saw her in that hospital room. I couldn't help but feel attracted to this girl. This wild girl that seemed to be the complete opposite of what I was. I took her hand and stopped her in her tracks. She turned around to face me, the red in her cheeks giving away what she was thinking.

"Why did you help me?" I asked.

"I owe you one. I almost killed you yesterday and I needed to make sure that you were okay," she offered, although not very convincingly.

"Most people would have stopped at taking me to the hospital and paying for the damages, yet here you are still helping me. You do not owe me anything anymore. We are even. I appreciate all the help you've give me, _very much_, but I just wanted to make sure you, in your heart, knew that we are now even."

"Okay, Edward. We are now even," she agreed.

***********

I dreamt of Bella that night. I dreamt of her beautiful face, her perfect body, and her quirky personality. All combined into a very hyperactive little package. She practically bounced off the walls and rocked me out of my composure. In just one day, she had managed to turn my world completely around. I woke up thinking about her still and hoping very much that I would get to see her again. It occurred to me that I will probably be seeing a lot of Bella now since she also worked at the Cullen's. She didn't work there full time as I did, but only on certain days and at certain times when Mrs. Cullen had to leave the house to attend to other business. Either way, I was happy I would see her at least a few days a week.

I worked in the garden all morning. Mrs. Cullen had left instructions for me of what she wanted planted and how she wanted it arranged. She was very precise and sure of what she wanted. My job was to comply, so I did. It wasn't until later in the afternoon that I saw Bella's car enter the gate, and my heart skipped a beat. I couldn't believe how excited I was to see her. She hopped out of her car and looked around as if she was looking for something. When she finally saw me, she smiled widely and practically sprinted over to me, surprising me with a hug.

I couldn't begin to describe what I felt at that moment. Bella hugging me was, well, a very unique experience. The warmth of her small body sent vibrations through my body and woke up sensations I hadn't felt in a long time. The bulge that suddenly appeared in the front my pants made me feel very uncomfortable and self-conscious. Bella must have felt the hardness because she suddenly let go and very briefly stared down at my pants, one side of her lips turned upward in a smirk. I shifted uncomfortably and turned around pretending to work on the flowers I was planting.

Bella chuckled and sprinted away to enter the house. I watched her, and as soon as she was completely gone from sight, I dropped everything and rushed back to my room. I ran inside and locked the door behind me, unbuttoning my pants in the process. I rushed into the bathroom and locked that door as well. I pulled my pants down in front of the sink, and worked on my very much needed relief. I knew I had to do this if I were to have her near me today, or any day for that matter, without making a fool of myself.

I stroked my length hastily as if that would make me cum faster. I closed my eyes and thought of Bella, and how her hug made me feel. I pictured her hugging me the same way, but without her clothes on, and grinding into me while we made love. I imagined I had her breasts in front of me, inviting me to suck and bite. I fantasized that I felt her cum with me inside, constricting her walls and squeezing my erection. I practically felt her wetness drip down my thighs as I imagined rocking in and out of her, both of us convulsing with the force of our orgasms. I placed my palm against the sink mirror to hold my weight as my breathing got out of control.

I stood there for a moment, giving my breathing time to settle back down. I cleaned myself, and the sink, up and continued back to the garden. I braced myself for what could become an uncomfortable working situation, working around the temptation that was Bella. I really liked her, obviously, but she didn't know who I really was. I lied to her from the start by omission. I had not told her what my legal situation in this country was, nor did I plan to. _What would she think of me?_ It was bad enough she already knew that I had no home or family here. I didn't want to add one more thing to the pot that could possibly cause her to loathe me. I liked her too much to let that happen.

***********

"Guess who?" said Bella, as she snuck up behind me once again, covering my eyes in the process. _God, I wish she didn't do that all the time!_ For the last three weeks that I had been working with the Cullens, she had been repeatedly trying to catch me off guard. I tried to be very careful to not show her my obvious enthusiasm every time she was around. It was a hard feat, since all she ever did was provoke me. I do think she got some kind of satisfaction out of making me suffer, because she came in to work every single day looking prettier than the day before. I didn't think it was possible to become anymore attracted to Bella, but apparently, it was.

"Who else? The same person as yesterday, I presume," I said, as I removed her small hands from my tired eyes.

She chuckled. "You're no fun Mr. Grouch! You know what you need? You need to go out and have some fun. Let's hang out later!" she said excitedly.

"I...I don't know. I have something I need to do. I'll be kind of busy." I shrugged.

"Wait a minute. You've been working here for three weeks and haven't gone out once, and just today because I ask you to hang out, you suddenly have something to do?" she demanded, glaring at me.

"It's not that. Really. Nothing would please me more than to spend time with you. I really do have something important I need to do. I just couldn't do it before because I didn't have enough..." I offered, pleading with her.

"Enough what?" she asked.

"Enough money. I wanted to have enough money to warrant a trip across town to Western Union. You see, I have to send money to my mother back home to help with the situation. The financial situation is tough over there. This is why I am here working. The money you make over there, even with overtime, is not nearly enough what I can make here just working regular hours. My family needs me Bella," I explained.

Bella's expression became somber. She looked at me with her brown eyes that invited me to look into her soul.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I can drive you there if you want, so you won't have to take the bus across town," she pleaded.

I nodded in agreement. It was probably not the best idea to have her drive me to send money to my mother. I thought it was inappropriate to spend all that time alone with her in her car, but I didn't really know how to get around town, and it would probably take me all afternoon just to find the bus stop. Bella hopped and clapped her hands in excitement. _She can be such a child sometimes_.

She drove and accompanied me to the counter. I gave the clerk my cash and filled out the paperwork to have the money wired back home. Bella watched intently through the entire process, seemingly enthralled by it. I made a quick call back home to give my mother the code she needed to pick up the money, and went back outside where Bella had gone out to wait for me.

"That was very generous of you," she said. "I noticed that you sent your mother almost all the money you've made. I'm sorry if I'm intruding. I just thought it was really sweet of you to do that for your mom."

"It is not about being sweet or generous. It's about having responsibilities. My family is in dire need. That is the only reason why I came to this country and left my studies unfinished," I offered.

"What were you majoring in back home?" Bella asked, intrigued.

"I am majoring in Tourism. This is why I speak English. It is pretty much a requirement if you want to succeed. My country heavily relies on tourists and the money they bring into the country. It is funny, because what the tourists see, it's not the real thing, it is just a replica of what America looks like, and not at all a representation of what it is really like for the common folk," I explained, seconds later kicking myself for bringing up what must have been such a boring subject to her.

"I understand. The only time I left this country was with my father Charlie to the Caribbean, and the hotel was so pretty. My dad, who is a cop and an insufferable control freak, wanted to check out the surroundings and that's when we saw how different things were outside of the hotel boundaries. Before that day, I didn't realize there was so much poverty, so much need," Bella explained, anguish in her voice.

I must admit that I was very surprised. I just never pictured Bella as someone who had ever seen poverty the way I had, even though she only got a glimpse. It was comforting to know that when I told her how hard things were in the real world, she actually did have an idea of what I was talking about. We decided we still had some time available before sunset, so we walked to a nearby park, catching up and talking about our pasts. We walked and talked for a while and before we knew it, the sun had set. The chill in the air was becoming a bit much, so I told Bella that we should probably head back. She insisted that it was too beautiful of a night to waste and that she wanted to look at the stars.

I agreed to her wishes, so we found a grassy spot to sit on behind some bushes. I removed my parka and placed it around her shoulders, rubbing them slightly trying to warm her up. Bella smiled and bit her lip; causing me to lose control of my lower body again and my penis to harden like a piece of wood. She let herself fall slowly backwards, until she was on her back, looking up at the sky.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? I bet you can see the stars even better back home where you're from," Bella said as I looked down to her and noticed the wind blowing the hair on her face.

I took my hand and tucked a strand of loosely flying hair behind her ear. I heard her gasp at the feel of my touch, and for the first time, I wondered if I had been a fool this whole time thinking that Bella was not for me, or rather, that I was not for Bella. I slid down beside her and lay on my side, my elbow supporting my weight and my hand on my cheek. She turned her face towards me, her chest rose and fell, as I took another strand of hair and tucked it behind her other ear. She parted her lips and looked lovingly into my eyes, her tongue stuck out slightly as she wet her bottom lip.

"You are so beautiful. You know that?" I said, unable to contain myself.

Bella widened her eyes. "I didn't think you thought so. You have never given me any indication of that."

I stroked her flushed cheek. "Actually, quite the opposite. I think you are _too_ beautiful and special, and therefore, deserve much better than what I can ever possibly give you," I said tenderly.

Bella placed her hand on top of the one I had placed on her cheek and squeezed it gently. "You fool. You see, it's too late now. I have already fallen for you, hard, and all I want right now is to be with you."

She removed my hand from her cheek and brought it to her lips, kissing it affectionately. I brushed my fingers along her mouth and traced with them the shape of her parted lips. Bella closed her eyes and smiled, moving her head in sync with the motions of my fingers. I leaned down slightly towards her and hesitated for a a few seconds, not sure if this would be okay with her. As I lingered there, she mouthed the most beautiful words I had ever heard come out of her mouth.

"Kiss me, Edward," she whispered.

That was all I needed. A rush of emotions came over me and filled me with hope. It was the hope that I could be with Bella and not be ashamed of who I was. She made me feel that way. She made me feel normal.

I lowered myself completely onto her and kissed her passionately. Our tongues wrestled between our open mouths, making sweet love to each other. Passion enveloped us, and even though we were aware that we were in a public place, we felt safe in our imaginary cocoon. My hands busily explored her body, but she took one of them and placed them on one of her breasts. _Oh God! It felt better in real life than it ever did in my fantasies about her._ I caressed her breast over her clothes, but then promptly moved my hand downward until I found the hem of her shirt. I slid my hand underneath it and slowly moved up until I found the soft fabric of her bra. I took two of my fingers and lifted one side of her bra slightly to open the way for the rest of my hand to feel her.

Bella let out exasperated moans as I caressed her perked nipple. The cold air that hit it made it very hard and inviting, so I lowered my lips slowly from her mouth to her neck and worked my way down to her exposed breast. I took her nipple into my mouth and sucked on it gently, alternating between the slight suction and the circular movement of my tongue around it. Bella twisted and curled in my arms, her entire body shaking. The breeze picked up a bit and the chill that went through my body reminded me that I was outside, in a public place. I moved to remove my mouth and hand from Bella, but she protested.

"No! Don't stop. Please don't stop, Edward," Bella pleaded while her eyes stared up into space.

"I don't want to stop, ever, but it's getting pretty cold and we're out here in the open," I noted. I didn't want her to get sick either.

"I don't care about that. I've wanted to be with you since the moment I saw you at the airport, when I thought I had hurt you. I didn't think you felt the same way about me." Bella cried and tears slowly streamed down her face.

"Oh Bella. Don't you understand? I've wanted to be with you ever since that moment as well. When I was lying there and I looked up and saw you, I thought you were an angel that was sent for me. When I saw you again at the hospital, I couldn't believe that you were real. You are both beautiful and kind, a rare quality to find. You are so special; I didn't think I was good enough for you. I still don't," I said while caressing her cheek.

"How could you possibly think that? We are both young and obviously like each other. You are a hard working guy, with values, who has come all the way to this country to help his family, sacrificing himself along the way. What more could I ask for in a man?" Bella rebutted, her eyes locking with mine.

I had no argument for her. I couldn't fight it any longer. I really liked Bella, a lot, and I couldn't keep denying it to myself. If I was to be with her, I was going to have to tell her the truth about my legal situation here. I couldn't continue lying to her, and make her think I was an honest man, because I really wasn't.

"Bella, I have to tell you something," I said to her in a somber tone.

She put her hand on my chest and caressed it. "Not tonight Edward. Tonight I want you to make me yours. I want to be yours."

Her words struck a cord deep within me. I couldn't deny her and I couldn't deny myself any longer. Bella moved her hands down towards my crotch and grabbed, her hands making slight pressure. I groaned as I felt all the tension that had been building up for the last few weeks culminate into this one moment. I kissed her deeply again, and she reciprocated, our tongues fusing into one. Bella moaned into my mouth as my hand slid down her pants and slipped into her panties. My fingers lingered down to her clit and made circular movements around it. She was very wet. The feeling of her wet pussy soaking my fingers made me that much hotter. I couldn't wait anymore. I had to make Bella mine.

"I want you, Bella," I whispered in her ear.

"I want you, too. I want you inside of me," she responded, her voice shaking.

Her words sent a shock through my body that caused me roll my eyes back. The pleasure I got from hearing her talk that way was immense. Bella reached for my pants and started to undo my zipper. I reciprocated by taking her other nipple into my mouth and sucking on it gently. Bella's moans intensified as I slipped out my penis and slipped it inside of her wet slit.

Bella arched her back at the moment our bodies plugged in to each other. I rocked my hips back and forth, slipping in and out of her. I could hear the sound the friction between our bodies made. _Back. Forth. Back. Forth._

Bella grunted as I felt her tighten. "Come with me," she said.

Her word served as a detonator as I exploded inside of her, feeling her insides contract and expand. I took her face and kissed her passionately again, moaning into her mouth and convulsing.

***********

We lay there for a while in each other's arms, covered with my parka. We were not cold anymore, but actually sweating. The warmth of our bodies deflected the cold breeze that hit us. I played with the lose strands of her hair, curling them into my fingers until I'd let go and they bounced. Bella looked intently at me, never breaking eye contact. She ran her hand along my arm, causing sensations I never knew I could feel.

I heard movement coming from the bushes beside us, and shifted my body to see what was happening. It was dark, but I could make out the silhouette of two men approaching us. When they got closer I could hear them laughing. Each one of them carried a beer bottle. Bella and I struggled to get up from the ground when, before I realized, the two men were right beside us.

They looked very drunk and slurred their speech. They kept laughing and gawking at Bella while she struggled to zip up her pants. They threw rude comments our way and I managed to behave and ignore the inappropriate comments. Bella and I regained composure and started to walk away. One of the guys pulled Bella by her arm, causing her to bowl down to the ground and hit her head. She screamed in pain and that was when I lost it.

My anger flared up and I lunged myself at the guy, beating him with no pause. The other guy grabbed me from behind and tried to pry me away from the first guy's neck as I strangled him. Bella somehow managed to get up and run, screaming for help. The second guy proceeded to kick my back and the pain that followed was so sharp, it caused me to lose my grip on the first guy and fall victim to them. Both guys were now in control and took turns kicking me in the stomach.

The next thing I remembered was Bella and a couple of cops running towards me. The two cops got hold of the two hoodlums and apprehended them. Bella came straight to me and tried to help me up, a task that proved to be difficult considering the pain I was in. More cops appeared out of nowhere and suddenly two other cops were helping me up. They helped me walk a few more steps down the path when I realized where they were taking me. They were going to put me inside of a cop cruiser, probably to take me downtown for questioning and to identify the two guys that assaulted Bella and I. Panic took over me as I realized the implications of being taken to a police station for a guy in my position. _What would happen when they put my fake social security number through their database? What would happen when they realize that I was illegal in this country?_

Bella took one look at my panic-stricken expression and realized that something was wrong. She said nothing, but the way she looked questioningly at me told me I wasn't fooling her. I knew that I couldn't easily weasel away from the two cops that had my arms wrapped around each of their necks, but I had to try. I couldn't let them send me away. I couldn't allow them to take away what I was building here. I couldn't fathom being taken away from Bella, not now, not after what happened between us. I made a move to set myself free from the cops' grip by telling them I was feeling better. They let me go and allowed me to walk on my own. I walked with them a few more steps before I very quickly turned and ran the opposite way.

It took the two cops a few seconds to react before they ran after me. I would have made it too, had it not been for the other cops that were swarming the place. _Where did all these cops come from?_ I remembered what Bella had told me about her father being a cop and realized she must have called him when she managed to get away from the hoodlums. He probably sent the entire police force in there to protect his daughter. A group of four cops managed to tackle me and apprehend me, cuffing my hands. I was being taken back to the cruiser, when I saw Bella standing by another cop, crying and arguing with him.

"But Dad, he didn't do anything! He's the victim here. Why are you arresting him?" said Bella to the cop next to her, who must have been her father.

"Bells, I know that, but he tried to run away. We have to take him in for questioning." Bella's dad kissed her on the forehead and took one long look at me as I was pushed inside the police cruiser.

***********

I was told to report to the visitation area where someone was waiting for me. I was escorted down the large corridor until we made it into a large room divided by a wall filled with individual glass windows with phones receivers hanging beside them. I sat down in front of the window where I saw Bella sitting on the other side, holding a receiver to her ear. I picked up the receiver on my side of the wall and braced myself to explain everything to Bella.

"Is it true?" Bella asked, tears streaming down her face.

"Yes," I answered. Shame took over me like a bad case of the flu.

Bella took her hand and wiped away the moisture pooled in her eyes. She straightened up and lifted the same hand to touch the glass in front of me. I took my hand and placed it right across hers, both palms pressed against each other across bulletproof glass.

"I don't care. I don't care about any of that. I just want to be with you and only you," Bella declared, very sure of herself. "Do you feel the same way?"

"Wanting to be with you is what I want the most. I haven't been more certain of anything else in my life. Bella, I don't want to lose you. I've lost a battle, but not the war. Yes, I'll be deported and won't be able to enter the country legally again, but I'll find a way," I explained. I knew my words were promises up in the air, but I knew that I couldn't live without her in my life. She was too much a part of it now to lose her over the walls that were being built around us.

"What will happen to us?" Bella asked in a whispered tone, her eyes painfully looking into mine.

"Bella. I will find a way for us to be together. Whatever it takes. I will write to you. I will call you. I won't let us drift apart. I can't enter the country legally anymore, but I will keep trying to come back, just to come back to you. Will you wait for me, Bella?" I asked, knowing that what I was saying didn't make much sense nor was it realistic, but it was what I felt in my heart.

"Whatever it takes," Bella repeated. For the first time since the incident at the park, Bella smiled. Her hopeful expression gave me strength to take on whatever was thrown my way. Life had thrown us a curve ball, but we were determined to play the game.

***********

I walked the stretch of beach along the nearby coastline, back and forth, feeling the sand seep into my toes. I kicked the sand in desperation and hopelessness. It had been two weeks since I was deported back to my country and I had not heard from Bella. I called and wrote to her, but to no avail. She was just nowhere to be found. She wouldn't pick up the phone, and I had not gotten a letter from her. I started to doubt the truth of her words the last time we spoke. She had said _"whatever it takes_", but what did that mean to her. Did it mean that I was going to have to pursue her and wait without as much as getting a phone call from her?

I grabbed a fallen branch of a palm tree that was lying on the sand and stood there facing the ocean. I mouthed a wish that my thoughts could be transported back to America, where Bella was. I prayed that she could hear me, and feel how much I loved her. I took the branch and drew the letters of her name on the sand, spelling _"Bella",_ as if that could make the wish more powerful.

The walk back to my modest home was uneventful. Everything in my town was like that. Everyone knew each other and no one ever seemed any different. You could only see exciting things if you traveled a few miles down to the coastline to where the resorts were and where the tourists hung out. On this side of the tracks however, you wouldn't see any of that.

I arrived home and immediately went to the kitchen to see my mother. She looked as lovely as ever in her apron, getting dinner ready. I kissed the back of her head and asked for her blessing. She turned around and looked at me tenderly, a smile adorning her face.

"Edward, just in time. Dinner is almost ready. We have a guest," my mother said, the smile never leaving her face.

"A dinner guest, eh? It's been a while since we've had one of those," I answered, smiling back at her.

"Yes. Come with me to bring the food to the table. Our guest is waiting," my mother requested.

I helped her carry the heavy pot of soup she wanted me to take to the table. We walked to the dining room, my mother walked behind. Nothing could have prepared me for what happened next. As I approached the room, I almost dropped the heavy pot when I saw who our dinner guest was. She was sitting on a chair at my dining room table. _It was Bella_.

Bella looked up at me and smiled the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. I stood there in shock, not sure of what to say, until my mother snapped me back to reality.

"Edward. Meet the new English tutor at the community center, Bella Swan. She just moved down here from America," my mother explained.

_Bella didn't let them win._

-THE END-

* * *

**A/N: This story was originally published under the NaughtyHeelsAnonymousContest account for the contest (h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . net/u/2060377/). Although I didn't win, I had a lot of fun writing this story and I am very glad that I did it. Congratulations to all the winners. I'd love to read your reviews :)**

**Go to this link to watch the video of this awesome song that inspired me: h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . com/watch?v=oCqsG1t7RoU&feature=channel**


End file.
